Of TroubleSome days
by RavenRekesh
Summary: A three year war went on and now its over or is it? pairings of ShikaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen, And SasSaku rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The air was warm making her sweat but she didn't care as she stood there waiting like so many others. Waiting for the return of the men who where friends, husbands, fathers and in some cases grandfathers to the people left to defend Konoha as the men went behind enemy lines. She winced as the gash on her side throbbed in pain., the medic ninja's had told her she needed to be resting but the moment she heard they were coming home she bolted to the front gates like so many of her fellow female ninja. So here they stood waiting for a sign or a glimpse of the men making their way home .She like many others where eager to see how many where coming back, how many where left standing and how many where injured, and how many, even though she hate to think it where being carried home never again to see the village or loved ones again.

She waited with baited breath as figures could be made out in the distance getting closer with each second Who they were she could not tell. As they drew closer the others broke out in yells of joy tears streaming down their faces as the men got close enough and begun to enter the gates some smiling glad to be back others morning for the fallen as they carried them in one by one. She pushed her way through the crowd her heart racing as she went. Finally she stopped a tear sliding down her check as the older ninja smiled standing next to his old friend, as he looked to her holding open his arm for her. She smiled a weak smile ruing in to his arms letting them close around her. After a moment or two she looked up at him, tears streaming out of her eyes. Anyone could see she was in pain both physically and mentally He looked at his daughter with a smile as she asked the unspoken question that was eating her insides with one look she looked from her father to Shikato and back gaining a confused look from the older Nara as Inoichi gave him a it figures look and a smirk then her realized Shikato was confused.

Inochi sighed letting go of his little girl he moved aside reviling the younger Nara a little bit farther to the back of the returning group setting down one of the fallen. Ino Yamanaka smiled for the first time in the three years since the war started as she ran past her father. Shikamaru Nara only had time to blink as he was tackled by Ino her arms encircling him in a hug he looked confused at his father. Then he looked down at Ino who had tears streaming down her face once more as she buried her face in his chest. Confused by his teammate's actions he spoke "Ino? What's wrong with you?"

Ino moved her head slowly so that she was looking into his eyes. "Can't you just let me have one random moment Shikamaru?" there was a change in her voice her noted it was tired and gentle not in the least bossy.

He shrugged "I still don't understand why you are being so troublesome the moment I got back"

She smiled a sad little smile "I thought I lost you" before glairing up at him "Now hug me back Shikamaru Nara before I get the urge to hurt you!!!!!" she demanded in her Bossy little tone and with shaking hands he wraped is arms around her

"Damn troublesome woman" he mutted

Shikato looked from his son to Inoichi and laughted "I thought I was missing something"

Inoichi looked at Shikato and laughted "By the looks of it your son still is"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

Lee had be looking around for the past twenty minutes and still no sign of his other teammate "Alas the power of youth is not on my side Neji for I have failed to find Tenten"

Neji Hyuuga like Lee had been looking for Tenten and had been standing behind the bushy browed boy when he had made the Tenten comment. "We will find her She is cable of taking care of herself Lee it has never been her fate to die in a war stay calm and keep looking" Neji stated yet for all his calm talk he rushed right over and waited no time in picking Sakura Haruno up glaring up at her as his fist griped her shirt he spoke in a deadly voice. "Where is Tenten? If you failed to heal her I'll…"

Sakura's eyes widened as the Hyuuga lifted her in to the air as yet another voice broke out "Put Her down now Neji! Tenten is safe she is simply recovering in the hospital she sustained a lot of wounds as have we all"

At the sound of Tsunade's voice Neji froze for a second before setting down Sakura

"See Lee I told you she is fine no need to act rashly "Neji said calmly blaming his actions on the other ninja before walking off in the direction of the hospital Lee in tow.

"I didn't know you cared that much about our Tenten Neji may the power of youth assist you in wooing he---"

"Hn fool its not like that she is a comrade and our teammate I don't feel that way about her"

"Oh" Was all Lee could say as they continued on their way in awkward silence Neji had never been one for small talk especially with Lee normally Lee would be jumping around calling Neji his rival and demanding to spar, but hadn't they had enough of fighting in the Three years they had been away? No doubt Lee would be back to his normal antics in a few days or so that just meant Neji would get some rest in the mean time.

Looking around him he took in the village judging by all the debris the girls had held their own as they all knew they could the day the men left. But it was clear that they had a rough three years just as the men had. Although he also realized they where doing their damnedest to rebuild the village not doubt before the men returned but some places were still in shambles.

Stepping inside the hospital Neji waltzed right up to the front desk Lee still in toe

Clearing his throat to announce their presence, but other then that said nothing as he waited for the lady at the desk to look up.

The woman shuffled more papers before looking up "Oh hello Mister Hyuuga looking for your teammate correct?" When she received only a nod she went on "Very well down the hall to your left then it's the first door on your right have a nice day" she said before going back to work.

Turning on their heals the two wasted no time in getting to Tenten's door however Neji stopped short just before opening the said door his mind reeling on Tsunade's words Just how many wounds had she received after all she had not made it to the gates to welcome them home like the others. Pushing his thoughts aside he threw open the door stepping inside his breath caught at the sight that lay out before him.

Her hair now down lay matted down her back some stands lay about on her face it no longer looked its brown color but was now more reddish due to dried blood the war only came to a end three days ago and she had been fighting until she was hospitalized.

Neji stowly took a step forward still looking at her pale face as he coaked out her name "Tenten?" there were so many IV's attached to her he had thought he entered the wrong room

Lee was shocked so much so that he slowly backed out the room "I need to go find Gai –sensei I will return" he muttered leaving Neji alone in the room.

Tenten's eyes fluttered open slowly as Lee shut the door seeing Neji she gave a week smile "Your back I was worried about you" she said almost in a wisper as she tried sitting up only to have Neji stop her.

"You need rest lie back down Tenten" he told her his gaze so intense

She laughted "Still ordering me around I see same old Neji"

"Hn you shouldn't even be talking Tenten your condition is…."

"Is nothing to worry about Tsunade-sama says I will be fine just need rest and fluids is all I am doing well compared to when I was put in here, Could I ask you something Neji?" she said looking hopeful at the Hyuuga


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N ------ I want to say thank you to ****XxSasXSakXx**** and** **ChristinaAngel**** for reviewing and also to say I am sorry for taking a bit to update I generally like to get my updates out two or three days after the last update but things have be hectic around here so I apologize to you both.**

**This Chapter will be switching POV's so don't get confused **

**Disclaimer If I owned Naruto Lee would have kept his long hair and not Talk about the power of youth all the time**

Chapter 3

The Hyuuga's face remained emotionless "You just did Tenten if you asked something with out asking before then what is stopping you from asking something else?"

She smiled still used to his attitude even after his time away She paused not knowing how to ask what she wanted to then again her appearance wasn't helping much she felt like she was loosing confidence each second as she mulled it over in her head how to ask the Hyuuga.

After a few minutes past and her still not asking anything but deep in thought he scowled "If your not going to ask whatever it is on your mind Tenten then I shall take my leave so you may get some rest" he said calmly.

"Same Neji" she sighed "I was getting around to asking you there is no need to be an ass about it"

He froze for a moment the only one the dared call him names was Naruto and that had been years ago Tenten had never spoken to him like that. "Then what is it Tenten?" he asked her calmly.

"When you left with the others and did you even once while you we gone…. That is did you worry about me? What I mean to say is did you think about me?" she asked him for the first time in her life she felt embarrassed under his gaze.

He watched her as she lowered her head no longer meeting his eyes her actions and her questions had caught him off guard this was not the Tenten he knew the Tenten he knew was fearless this one however was acting as if he had he pinned in a corner like a hungry cat would do to a mouse. "Tenten never look down when you are speaking to me it doesn't suit you"

She looked up slowly her eyes once again meeting his "I am sorry Neji"

"Hn now you want an answer?" he waited for her to nod before continuing "The only time I worried about you was when I did not see you at the gates, you can take care of yourself that much you have proved time and time again as I told Lee it is not your fate to die in a war like this" he paused a moment letting this sink in as he sat down upon the edge of her bed. "As for thinking about you, you are my teammate and comrade how could I not?"

Tenten sighted "That is not what I meant Neji and you know it"

**POV switch**

Hinata Hyuuga smiled walking over to stand by Sakura Haruno as her teammates entered the gates dragging a very pissed off Sasuke behind them who had begun yelling curses at them and calling them names.

"Ah shut up will ya? I had enough of your wining already!!!!" Kiba complained Naruto and Shino both took a swift kick to the groin seeing as he somehow managed to get his feet untied from the rope the three had bound him in

"Ahh someone give us a hand will you!" Naruto blubbered out causing Sakura and Hinata to rush forward to their aid Hinata quickly tied Sasuke's legs back up and Naruto and Shino released their hold on him falling to their knees hands over theirs groin with looks of pain on their faces.

Kiba let out a laugh as he looked at the two men meanwhile Sakura drew back giving a punch to Sasuke's abdomen "That was for leaving you arrogant Bastard" she said with a smirk looking down at him "You guys go head get caught up I watch him"

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a grin as he another other two boys attacked Hinata warping her in a fierce bear hug

"Boys…..boys…..BOYS!!!!!" Hinata screamed in a last ditch attempt to get their attention .

"Yes Hinata?" Kiba said taking a step back he and Shino releasing her from the hug while Naruto still clung to her causing her to blush

"I….. cant…. Breathe.." she stuttered out her face starting to pale

"Wha? Naruto YOU ASS GET OFF HER!!!!" Kiba screamed trying to pull Naruto off his teamate

"What what I do" he asked still clinging

"YOUR KILLING HER!!!!! LET GO" they both yelled at him

What why didn't you say so?" Naruto released his hold on her allowing her to breathe once more "I am sorry Hina-chan"

**A.N ok So this is longest chapt by far and I would like it if you all reviewed to tell me your thoughts on it that and its my birthday tomorrow for those who didn't read my bio its 12-13 lol so review for my birthday present please **

**Raven Rekesh**

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A.N----I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and everyone who put this on their alerts on the other fan fiction site I have this on someone asked what were the ages of everybody well the are…. Neji Tenten and Lee 20 Naru and the others 19 and the sensei's are 33 that is all

Chapter 4 

Pov is with Sakura

"Do I even want to know why you are acting like a two year old Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him "You know you had to come back sometime or another"

"Hn I'd rather it be never"

Smack! Her hand met the flesh of his cheek all the warmth in her eyes vanished

"Don't you say that ever again" her voice was low and dangerous as she spoke.

"Sakura I don't know what the hell went on here while I was gone but this is not my home anymore I don't belong here with the weak"

Her next words caused all eyes to be on them. From the embracing couples to the morning loners everyone froze watching the two.

"THAT IS RIGHT SASUKE UCHIHA YOU DON'T KNOW DO YOU?" She asked him in a yell. "Well let me clue you in" she said while glaring down at him "The Village is in shambles, My mother is dead as is Ino's" she then picked him up with one hand and held on to him while walking over to Ino "Look at her go on take a good look at her and while your at it look at the others in and the village!"

Sasuke's eye widened as Sakura continued on her rant "Ino held her mother as she drew her last breath, when daughters are supposed to morn their mothers upon their deaths she didn't she didn't have time to" she paused her voice nothing but a whisper went she spoke again "Even Tenten fought she was near death when we found her yet Ino and I saved her" she then grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at her "If that is being weak then by all means tell me what strength is because I really want to know, you said this is not your home anymore but it is mine and I will give up my life if it means I am defending it .You want to go then go I won't try and stop you this time" she then released him and untied the ropes about him.

As soon as he was free he gawked at her a moment before speaking with a smile as Sakura walked away from him "Sakura?"

She stopped walking and turned to face him again tears running down her face despite the fact that she didn't want him to see her cry ever again "What do you want now?"

"Hn" was all he said as he approached her reaching a hand out he brushed her tears away at the same time grabbing her wrist with his other hand and pulled her to him.

It was her turn to let her eyes widen as she remained in his hold "What are you doing get your hands off me!" she protested

He only tightened his hold on her more as she spoke bringing his lips down upon hers a movement that surprised him both.

Pov Switch 

"Troublesome, well there goes the Sasuke fan club"

"I don't mind" Ino said thew a teary eyed expression thinking back about her mother she moved from Shikamaru's arms frowned "I…need some air" she said to him as she begun to run off

Shikamaru sighed walking up to his father who was standing with his mother Yoshino and Inoichi who was now looking rather pale at the news Sakura had shouted.

"Inoichi I am sorry man" Shikato replied placing a hand on his friend shoulder

"First Chozua and now her if I had lost Ino I don't know what I would do"

"Mr. Yamanaka War is a drag one great big troublesome drag what is important is you didn't lose Ino she is still here" Shikamaru said at an attempt to cheer him up a bit.

"Thank you Shikamaru you and Choji take care of her she is my little girl you know" he said in reply before walking off in the direction of the old flower shop.

"Well Dad I better go find Ino come on Choji"

"No thanks Shikamaru I know how Ino gets when she is mad I don't want to be there when she explodes and you know she will, besides I have a feeling it will be you who gets through to her"

"What why do you say that" Shika asked still as clueless as ever.

"What Choji is trying to say Son is that you are going to find out just how much more troublesome us women can be" Yoshino said with a smile.

"Ino was already troublesome mom how much more could she get?" he said with a sigh .

"Oh you'll see after you two start dating" she grined

"Me and Ino why would I date her that would be such a drag"

AN- Poor Shika lol he is being just as clueless as Neji lol but any way there is chapter 4 I tried to make it a longer chapter lol so Enjoy and please review I have so many people reading this but only two reviews 0-0 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N---------- I would like to thank everyone who reviewed but I am somewhat disappointed when I check the stats of this story when I see how many hits I have and it is a shame I don't have that many reviews its depressing really TT any way here is chapter 5 there will be a same time skip of like a few days and what not this chapter will focus more on Shikamaru and Ino the next one will focus on Neji and Tenten enjoy! WARNING HEAVY LEMON

Chapter 5 

Shikamaru sighed as he walked just what the hell did Choji and his troublesome mother mean? He date Ino that was the most dumbest, craziest thing he had ever heard in his life, She was his teammate comrade and friend not to mention she is his dad's best friends daughter that put him off the idea right there because well…. When your parents had that kind of relationship, isn't there some kind of unspoken rule? That said never date your dads best friends daughter? Yeah that settled it Choji and his mother was nuts off their rockers but hey war will do that to people.

"Where the hell are you damn troublesome woman" he muttered to himself he had looked everywhere but the training grounds sighing he headed off in that direction. It was there he found her beating the living shit out of an old tree tears streaming down her features as she mumbled to herself not knowing he was there.

"How dare she leave me! Doesn't she know I needed her I still do!" One thump after another sounded as her fist met the old tree. "Mothers are supposed to be there for their daughters not leave them" another hit met the tree this time making the wood crack a bit and splinter off as she continued her assault. "I…. Don't…. Understand Why"

Shikamaru frowned steeping out of the shadows as he continued to watch the girl from behind "You wanna know what I don't understand? What the tree ever did to you, troublesome woman"

Ino spun around to face him eyes wide in shock he was there "Shikamaru? Shouldn't you be you know… watching clouds or taking a shower or something?"

"Maybe but you know Id much rather be out here seeing if the tree will fight back or just stand there letting you pummel it to death"

"Trees can't fight back Shikamaru" Ino said dryly

"True but if you know that then why are you making it cry?" he asked her in a board voice.

"Making it cry…?" she asked confused she never heard such a thing

"Yeah you see Ino trees are made up of layers and its in between those layers that water is stored you know until travels where it needs to be and when you hit it over and over you break away those layers until the water seeps out like tears do with you and me"

"That is stupid Shikamaru!"

"Maybe but it got you to smile didn't it?" he smirked "Come on Ino lets get you home" he said taking her wrist and gently pulling her along.

3 weeks later

The rebuilding of Konoha was going smoothly with the men back the deceased men were buried along side the women that also gave their lives. Inoichi was still not himself but then who could blame him? Many nights Ino had woken to the sound of her father crying from down the hall. She had suggested that he go out with Shikato he had refused. This night was no different Ino lay awake listening to the loud sobs from down the hall she often joined him in his tars at first but then she realized it did no good crying wouldn't bring her back. With a sigh she sat up swinging her legs over the side of her bed and stood. It was clear she wasn't getting any sleep here so once again she locked her bedroom door, walked over to the window and slid it open disappearing onto the roof. Making her way over to the Nara house she landed on the roof soundlessly and dropped down to the window seal of the room she wanted taping on the glass.

He was having a pleasant dream until a rapping rudely woke him from his much needed slumber groaning he threw back his covers and made his way over to his door turning the lock before sluggishly going to the window and sliding it open. "Again huh? What a drag" he said tiredly as she slid into his room landing with a soft thud.

Meanwhile out in the hallway the older Nara smirked while making his way back to his room where his wife rested "Yoshino" he said softly laying down and throwing his arm over her

"Hmm what?" she said sleepily looking at her husband

"Ino is back just thought you should know" he said with a smirk

"What else is new? Shikamaru is sill in denial no need to worry"

Back in Shikamaru's room "I just don't know what to do to cheer him up Shikamaru I tried every thing I know how" 

"Just give it time Ino I am sure he will come around" he told her taking a seat on his bed as she did looking over at her he blushed just noticing what she was wearing "I-Ino?"

"Yes Shika-kun?" she said taking a deep breath her chest rising and falling as she did so

"What the hell are you wearing" he choked out blushing a brighter shade of red

"Huh" she said confused as she looked down at herself realizing she was just in a pair of underwear and a extremely small shirt that didn't even cover her stomach she blushed but after a moment she stopped when he threw a blanket over her. "Does it bother you Shika" she asked as she looked at the blanket.

"Does what bother me you troublesome woman?"

What I am wearing does it bother you Shika-kun"

His eyes bugged out as he looked at her still blushing "Yes it does"

Why Shika? Do you find me unattractive?" She asked him with a frown

"Why the hell are you asking that Ino? accurse your attractive" he was lost why in the hell was she asking such things it made no sense to him.

"But not to you?" she asked him a tear sliding down her cheek.

"What the hell why are you asking that?" he sighed it "Does matter Ino" he said wiping her tear away with his hand.

"It matters to me Shikamaru," she said in a whisper

"Then yes you are but I don't see the point in asking me I am just your teammate and friend"

She sighed moving to stand in front of him the blanket dropping to the floor" The point is Shikamaru that I don't want to be just your teammate" she said taking a step closer to him

"What are you saying Ino?" he said oblivious to what she was trying to say

She shook her head "And Asuma said you had an IQ of 200" she took a step closer placing her hands upon his shoulders bracing herself as she brought one leg up to straddle him after she was siting in his lap she moved her arms around his neck "I am saying that I like you Shika and you being a moron haven't noticed yet"

To say his heart was hammering against his chest would be a massive understatement more like it was about to jump out of his body and do a jig in front of him His body had begun to shake as he spoke "Ino I am a lazy cloud watching shadow possessing ass y-you don't want me"

All she could do was smile "Why are you shaking Shika-kun?"

"B-because one of my best friends is straddling me and I don't mean Choji" he said with a small forced laugh.

"Oh?" she laughed "And if I were to do this?" she said leaning down she begun placing small kisses on his neck before trailing them up to his earlobe giving a light little nip before tracing said earlobe with her tongue.

Shikamaru hissed he wasn't expecting that then again he wasn't expecting Ino to be in his lap in just underwear and a small ass shirt either but hey life has away of surprising you. He let out a low growl lowering his eyes to gaze upon the growing bulge in his pants he spoke "Then you would be causing certain parts of me to react"

"Oh would I now?" She said with an very Ino like smirk appearing on her face she then rotated her hips ever so slightly against him "Better Shika-Kun?" she asked innocently.

He let out a moan as she moved her hips "No Ino you're just making it worse" he told her gruffly

" Am I?" she let out a giggle as she looked in to his eyes "come on Shikamaru put that genius of yours to work will you?" she said placing her hands on her hips in an very Ino way "Kiss me or is my sexiness just not turning you on?"

He smirked looking at her "Ever the bossy Ino aren't you?" he said shaking his head before he grabbed the back of her head pulling her in to a searing hot kiss. His tongue seeking and gaining entry to her mouth, flickering to every knook and cranny exploring the sweetness of her before gently pulling back for air. "If you would ever shut up for once in your life Ino you would have realized I didn't stop you there for I was enjoying myself" he said with a smirk.

She was taken a back still recovering from the force of his kiss she gave him a confused questioning look as if asking him what the hell?

His smirk grew wider as he looked at her "I have a confession to make… I lied…. I told the others it would be a drag to be with you when I found you the other day…. The truth is I have been fifteen steps ahead of you since you straddled me I just let you think I didn't understand what you wanted from me" he said standing and quickly laying back on to the bed like one should.

Ino's eyes widened as she listened to him "Fifteen steps" she said softly as they fell back on to his bed she let out a small surprised squeak as his hand begun to gently rub her outer thigh as the other held her firmly in place resting on the small of her back.

"Ino you alright?" he asked concerned eyes looking up at her

"Yeah just a little surprised is all" she smiled before lifting slowly up off of him to get a better look at him. Her eyes traveled from his face down to his nicely chiseled chest for being in a war he sure didn't have a single solitary scar on him which surprised her he had been lucky. But after all he was Shikamaru genius of Konoha. She smiled at him again as he smirked at her as if saying enjoying the view. Leaning down she placed kisses and little love bites along his torso until she reached the band of his boxers scowling at them a moment she froze it was blocking her from exploring him she decide in that moment she hated these clothes. "Shika…."She wined as if the world was coming to an end.

He let out a laugh careful to be silent enough not to wake his parents he sifted his weight a little as he looked at her "Ino they are just boxers they can be moved if you want them to see " raising up a bit her folded the band down just a little a smirked at her.

"Shika that's not fair they are still in my way!!" she whined some more frowning at him.

"Then you do want to continue this?" he asked her softly

"Yes its just that they" she looked down at his boxers "Are in my way"

He shook his head at her before leaning up again this time taking the boxers completely off.

"There now that's better" she grinned going back to her kiss trail on him

"It may be better for you but it hardly seems fair Ino I am buck ass naked and you still have clothing on" he said flipping her over so he was on top.

"Aw now its just clothing Shika-kun they do come off" she teased

"Hahha Ino very funny he said dipping his head down to assault her collarbone. His hands slowly moved up her stomach to grip on to the shirt sliding it up he pulled it over her head throwing it at the door causing a loud thump as it made contact with the wood. Moving his head from her collarbone he made a trail of soft gentle licks to her breast taking the nipple in to his mouth hungrily he sucked upon it flicking it with his tongue a moment before he returned to the suckling as his hands slide down her sides his reward for his efforts was in the form of a moan before he continued to run his hand down farther but he stopped when he felt her stiffen a bit Raising his head to look at her "Ino what is it?" he said looking her over it was then he noticed her side where a healing gash was. "I can stop if you want to" he told her.

"No Shikamaru please don't I want this I want you" she pleaded with him

"Alright" he said with a nod before going back to what he was doing careful not to touch that wound as he pulled off her underwear throwing those too at the door with another thud.

Back with the older Nara 

"Shikato …." Yoshino said while shaking her husband like she had for the past ten minutes

"Huh what the matter"

"I can't sleep"

"Huh I didn't catch that" he said taking out some ear plugs he had put in at the first thump he heard from down the hall.

"I said I can't I couldn't sleep you ass!" she said in a growl "but apparently you can with those ear plugs in"

Back with Shikamaru 

Ino frowned as Shikamaru let go of her breast Why was he stopping she thought as she looked at him only to see a devilish grin staring back at her as he moved his head lower placing a quick kiss to her stomach before going strait to his destination licking his lips he moved down seizing her woman's heart with a flick of his tongue at first before moving it in a circular motion and back and forth softly ad gently.

Ino closed her eyes letting the feeling of what he was doing sweep over her it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt it was truly indescribable she sighed letiting a LOUD moan escape her lips a long with his name "Shikamaru!"

Back with the parents Shikato laughed "Well I thought it was a nice investment why can't you sl" 

"_Shikamaru!"_

He froze did he just hear whahe thought he did "Yoshino did you just…."

"Yes that's why I can't sleep" she hissed "I am going to go give them a piece of my mi-"

"Oh no you are not they are grown now there is nothing you can do" he sighed "This is such a drag"

"But how am I supposed to sleep?"

"Here" he said handing her an extra pair of ear plugs "I think it is safe to say he is no longer in denial"

"You think" she said shoving the ear plugs in her ears while watching him do the same.

Back to Shikamaru 

Ino rose her hips involuterally and Shikamaru didn't let up on his lustful licking. As Ino's hips finally returned to the bed Shikamaru slid two of his nimble fingers to Ino's most private of openings. Flirting slightly by rubbing his finger tips lightly over it she cried out .

"DON'T TESE ME, JUST DO IT"

The words left her breathless and Shikamaru smiled as he continued his probing with his tongue. Honoring her demand he slide his fingers into her ever so gently so not to hurt her. Slowly he worked his fingers in and out. In no time at all she began to shutter violently. Ino grabbed the pillow from under her head and placed it over her mouth to muffle the scream of utter pleasure. Shikamaru immediately stopped to let her breath and rest before they continued.

He lay beside her pressed up to her tightly as her sweat rolled off her face. A smile was on Ino's face as well as on Shikamaru's, but Ino didn't intend on resting long her hands quickly found his member pulsing as it was pressed tight to her thigh.

Grasping it tightly she pumped him making Shika groan.

With his eyes closed he didn't notice her inching down to take him in her mouth, something she'd only dreamed about before now. Shikamaru's gasp at his surprise at the warmth of her mouth made Ino smile. Slowly she moved her mouth up and down letting her teeth lightly rake against his pulsing shaft. She stopped for a moment to let him breath so she could suck on his heavy balls causing an even louder gasp to escape his lips as she continued to pump his shaft with her hand.

In no time Shikamaru pulled Ino from her single-minded task. Ino smiled at the look on his face, a look that said he had almost lost it. Ino pushed Shikamaru on his back totally surprising him. Straddling him she reached between them and lowered herself onto him causing them both to gasp loudly. Shikamaru reached up and grabbed Ino's breasts to help steady her as she moved herself up and down on his wonderful shaft. As she increased her pace Shikamaru sat up so he could suck on her beautifully pink and hard nipples. Quickly passion overtook them with Shikamaru thrusting back as Ino slammed down hard. Both were crying each other's name. Then instantly they both had an intense orgasm. Shikamaru rammed as hard as he could as Ino dropped herself down the last time. The feeling of his seed that had been pent up for years spilling into her made Ino bite into Shikamaru's neck.

They collapsed onto Shikamaru's bed. Ino was completely exhausted. He only had the strength to bring the covers over them both. Holding her as tight as he could as if to make with absolute assurance she'd never leave him and in return she clung to him with a smile that shown to all that she had claimed the man of her dreams.

The next day 

The rays of the morning sun glided gently in to the room casting its light on to the sleeping pair that lay limbs entangled smiles on their waking faces

"MMMM turn off the light" He groaned out

Ino on the other hand had other idea's "Turn it off your damn self" she said snuggling up to him and in the process sent him crashing to the floor in a resounding thud.

"Shikamaru you up?" Yoshino called up the stairs "How does eggs and pancakes sound for breakfast?"

"Yeah mom I am up I couldn't wait to get out of bed apparently" he said scowling at the sleeping blonde "That sounds good mom be down shortly" he said standing slowly

"Good oh and Shikamaru?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Ask Ino how she likes her eggs would you? "

Suddenly Shikamaru found the floor again in a classic fall how the hell did she know they had been pretty damn silent right? Picking himself back up he shook Ino "Mom wants to know how you like your eggs"

"Oh my God you told her I was here?" she scowled jumping up out of the bed "You don't think they heard us do you!?" she yelled at him

"No not until now" he said with a sigh as he heard the unmistakable sound of breaking plates

She squeaked "Well too late now isn't it?" she said with a grin "Sunny side up Mrs. Nara!!"

Shikamaru sighed grabbing some clothes he slipped them on slowly before unlocking his door and opening a crack he was about to slide out the door to find Ino some clothes when he looked down there nicely folded in a pile was a purple outfit with a note attached

"Ino apparently these are for you" He said with a blush after reading the note

Ino sighed taking the clothes and note from him with a smile.

Ino,

I thought you could use these

Shikato

She then paled "Shikamaru these are from my room"

Twenty minutes later downstairs 

It was uncomfortable silence as they all ate no one dared to say a thing that was until the door burst open and Inoichi came running in as pale as a ghost. "Have you seen Ino I looked in her room and she wasn't there I don't know where to look"

"Calm down Inoichi if you will just look to your left you'll see Ino next to Shikamaru" Shikato said with a frown "What a drag"

Inoichi's head turned slowly to the left and relief washed over him "Ino thank god your alright I was so worried"

Ino smiled standing she walked over to her dad wrapping him in a tight hug "Morning daddy!" she said very chipper like

"You look like you have had a good morning my dear" he said with a laugh

"Good morning sir" Shikamaru said when Inoichi glanced at him

"Good morning Shikamaru-" he then scowled hard at him "Shikamaru would you care to explain what that is on your neck because forgive me but it looks very much like a bite mark"

Ino and both Shikamaru paled as she stepped away from her father "It nothing daddy nothing really" Ino said quitely.

"She is right sir" Shikamaru said with a forced smile

"Really well when I told you the other day to take care of my little girl that's not what I ment!" he said his eyes glowing in anger.

"Its not Shikamaru's fault daddy I bit him not the other way around!" Ino protested

"And just what pray tell was Shikamaru doing to make you bite him Ino?"

I… you see.,. "she blushed beat red.

"YOU!!!" He glaired at Shikamaru "DEFLOWERED MY DAUGHTER!!!!"

"Now, now Inoichi lets not be too rash its too troublesome this early in the morning"

"DON'T YOU TOO TROUBLESOME ME YOUR DAMN SON DEFLOWERED MY LITTLE GIRL!!!"

The two males went on bickering for a good ten minutes before Ino took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs "THAT'S NOT TRUE DADDY I DEFLOWERED HIM I MADE HIM DO IT!!!!"

All Eyes were on her as it got so silent you could hear a pin drop Shikamaru slowly stood wrapping his arms around Ino "Love him daddy"

"I love you too" Shika whispered him her ear

A.N--- Omg I had so much fun writing this chapt well read and review all until next chapter Raven Rekesh


	6. Chapter 6

A.N I wasn't to again thank everyone who reviewed, I also want to say a huge Gomen to you all that this is a bit late I had a death in the family and well wasn't in the mood to write

Chapter 6 

Neji leaned against the wall as Tsunade launched into her speech about restrictions to Tenten. To say the speech was dull was an understatement the things she was ranting on about were in the Hyuuga's opinion common knowledge when it came to and injured person in Tenten's condition. So here he was listening to the Hokage ramble on and on to a seemly no end what so ever she was worse then Gai-sensei rambling on about youth that was for sure.

"I don't want you to over do yourself your still in a fragile state and you should take it easy mind you this is just a pass for the day to stretch your legs and other limbs since you have been copped up here…. Tenten are you even listening to me?"

Tenten who had been sitting listening patiently griped her covers kneading them with a very pissed off look on her face she slowly causing Neji to do an uncharacteristic snicker of a laugh. "Yes Hokage- sama I am hanging on your every word I promise" she said in a guff voice.

"Well if you want to be that way you little ungrateful brat Neji here can accompany around but you are expected to be back here by curfew and that means not a second after eight-thirty!" Tsunade snapped Turning to Neji who was looking as if he had just been hit by a hammer. "You can handle that right Hyuuga?"

"Yes Hokage as you wish" He replied before Tsunade walked out of the room.

It was then like a volcano erupting, Tenten spoke throwing a pencil at Neji's head. "She called me fragile! I can't believe her! Do I look even remotely fragile to you Neji? And you better know the answer to that!" she yelled

Neji looked above his head where the pencil was lodged in the wall reaching up he pulled it slowly out his face as emotionless as ever "No Tenten you look far from it"

"Good answer" She grumbled lowly calming down to her normal self once more. "Now would you go to my house and get some clothes for me because I am not going outside with my ass hanging out of this damn paper thing"

"Hn fine just don't expect me to go back and get you more if you don't like what I choose for you," he said before walking out the door.

--20 minutes later—

He had been walking in circles on his quest for Tenten's clothes and he still hadn't found her house to retrieve the said clothing. Sighing this was the third time he walked past the Nara residence but this time he froze upon hearing yells from with in the dwelling

"THAT'S NOT TRUE DADDY I DEFLOWERED HIM I MADE HIM DO IT!"

It was a few minutes before he started walking again "So Nara and Yamanaka finally got together" he said to himself his eyebrow doing a twitching motion as he thought about what he had just heard. He was now passing though the market area of Konoha when he stopped walking all together. "Damn it why didn't I ask her where she lived, before I just walked right out?" he muttered not noticing Hinata walking up to him bags of food in hand.

"Are you lost cousin?" she asked with a smile "It's the third time you walked by and I thought I should ask if you needed help"

"Lady Hinata" he greeted her "Tenten gets to get out for a bit today and she asked me to pick up some of her…." He trailed off

"Some what? Neji may I could help" she said adjusting the bags she was holding.

"Clothes" he said with a light blush that he was even doing as Tenten asked and the fact that he was lost in doing so "I can't find her house"

"Oh is that all?" she giggled "Come on follow me I have been staying there until the Hyuuga compound gets repaired"

Neji followed silently as they walked back up the way he had came and turned to the left, and followed the alley way down a bit before Hinata came to a halt thrusting the food bags into Neji's arms as she unlocked the door and went in him following in tow.

"Tenten's room is upstairs to the left you can't miss it it's the door with the kunai hanging on it" she said taking the food and walking off to the kitchen.

Neji made his way to the said room opening the door he slowly made his way over to her dresser holding his breath as he pulled on a random knob sliding it out to reveal shirts. Letting out his held breath he picked out a shirt then made his way to find her some pants and socks.

Ten minutes later he had everything laid out on her bed making sure he had everything

"Let's see shirt, pants, socks" he sighed "What am I forgetting" he then paled realizing he had forgotten her under garments he slowly turned around to face the dresser reaching out he pulled on the one knob he had yet to touch knowing that's where they most likely where. Looking down at the contents he was right there the said under garments where as if mocking him he forgot them. "Damn it why'd did she send me to do this?" he said picking up a pair of lacey underwear, and stared at it holding it in his hand "Tenten wears these she doesn't seem the type to be frilly" he said with a blush. He then reached down with his other hand picking up a bra his blush deepening "I should not be doing this" he muttered staring at the bra as well.

Little did he know Hinata was standing in the doorway watching him with a smile.

"You know Neji if you want to try them on I am sure Tenten won't mind" she giggled she had gotten a little bolder while the others where gone that was for sure,

His blush deepened yet again to that of a bright tomato as he jumped slightly in the air before tossing the underclothes into the pile with the others on the bed "Lady Hinata I should get going now"

----Back at the hospital----

Neji entered the room taking the clothes over to her with a scowl "Don't ever ask me to do that again"

She looked at him confused "Oh okay then you took to long anyway what the hell were you doing fondling my clothes or something?" she asked setting the clothing down and swinging her legs over the bedside trying to stand.

"No why would you suggest such a thing I am not a pervert Tenten," he said calmly as he went to her side steadying her as she stood by wrapping his arm around her.

Now it was her turn to blush as she felt his arm snake around her giving her support. She liked being this close to him but she wouldn't admit it. "No reason and I know your not Neji" she answered him still with the tinge of blush upon her cheeks. "Thank you" she said as he helped her to the bathroom door. Then grabbing her clothes he once again handed them to her before she disappeared into the bathroom.

After Tenten dressed with much difficulty (she had assistance taking a bath earlier by a medic ninja so she wouldn't get her stitches wet) she stumbled out of the bathroom and back to the room Neji was waiting in only to fall. Bracing her self for impact she shut her eyes tightly but she never met the cold floor.

"You should be more careful, open your eyes I got you" Neji said in his same to the point voice he always spoke in as he held her safely in his arms.

Tenten obeyed opening her eyes slowly she smiled up at him "Thank you Neji" she said in a soft voice kissing his cheek in a quick movement.

"Hn don't mention it," he said in a guff voice pretending for the time being she never kissed his cheek.

The sun was shining brightly as the duo walked down the street at a steady pace him still helping her stand due to her not using her legs until now. "Let me know if you need rest you shouldn't push yourself"

"Are you calling me weak now Neji Hyuuga?" she snapped at him with a glare.

"No I just thought you would be sick of the hospital bed by now forgive me if you rather be laying back in the room right now" he snapped back "Because that is what will happen if you over do it"

She continued to glare but decided not to argue it he had a point after all she was so close to being released she didn't want to spend more time in the damn hospital then she had to. As they passed the ramen stand he stomach let out s small growl much to her embarrassment.

"Come on lets get some food in you" he said gently pulling her in the direction of the ramen stand and then helping her to a seat.

"Neji I don't have any money on me"

"Don't worry about it my treat," he said taking a seat next to her and ordering for them both.

When the beef ramen was set down in front of them Tenten smiled before taking a bite after finishing the bite she spoke " this is so much better then that gunk they give you at the hospital"

"Hn what did you expect it is a hospital?" he said with a scowl.

She shrugged and continued to eat finishing off her bowl quickly she waited for Neji to do the same. "Where to now Neji-kun" she asked as she watched him rise to his feet.

"That would depend on you I am just your escort Tenten" he huffed

"Well since your stuck with me where would you like to go It's only fair I let you do what you want too" she sighed

"I am fine I don't need to go anywhere"

"It's not that you need to go anywhere Neji its that you want to" she said with a smile as they walked "Have you even been home since you got back?"

"No there is not much point Hinata said it was damaged so I couldn't even if I wanted besides I have only been at the hospital with you"

"Oh I am sorry" she replied with a frown "Neji?"

"What is it now Tenten?"

"Nothing its not important" she said with a sigh "What took you so long either when I sent you off?"

"I got lost it has been three years and you no longer live by me"

"Oh yeah I forgot sorry about that"

"Don't worry about it" he chanced a look at her when she wasn't looking "Tenten?"

"Yes Neji"

"You seemed disappointed when you asked three weeks ago if I thought about you why?"

"It's complicated and a long story just don't worry about it okay?"

"If you say so then I will not dwell on it"

As they begun to walk upon the construction zone Neji's grip on Tenten's waist tightened so she wouldn't fall on the debris or fall over because Naruto being the idiot he was ran past them with lumber in his arms "Hey Neji how's it going?"

"Fine Naruto watch where you're going you could have hit Tenten!" Neji greeted back with a pissed off look.

"Tenten…. Tenten now where have I heard that before … oh yeah she is your teammate the one you talked about in your sleep am I right?" he asked with a big cheesy Naruto grin

That did it the Hyuuga for once in his life was stuck between a rock and a hard place the rock being the urge to beat Naruto to a pulp and the hard place being how to do it with out Tenten falling and getting hurt if he let go to go after the blonde. Instead he just stood there and paled as a blushing Tenten spoke "What did he say in his sleep?" she asked in a high pitched shocked voice.

"Naruto don't you dare if you do I swear I'll pay a little visit to Hinata on your behalf"

Naruto scowled "You wouldn't!"

"Try me I am sure she just love to know what you said about her while we were away the poor girl would be passed out for days if she knew"

"Alright I am going but you know I am not the only one that heard you she is bound to find out from…." He was cut off

"Don't you say another word!" Neji threatened causing the blonde loud mouth to run off.

"You…. Talked in your sleep Neji Hyuuga what did you say?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "Go on tell me what you think about me?" she asked with a pleading look.

"No" he said looking at her "That look is not going to work on me Tenten you might as well give up"

"I never give up Neji you know that and one way or another I will get you to tell me if I have to beat it out of you"

"You wouldn't be a match in your condition" he said looking at her.

"We will see about that soon enough Neji-kun"

"Don't call me that"

She smiled up at him "I am getting a bit tired could you take me back to the hospital to rest?"

He nodded slowly "If that is what you want"

-----Back at the hospital-----

They walked back into the room slowly Neji helping her all the way to the bed. Taking a deep breath she sat down on the bed taking her shoes off and hair down then curled up after she lay back "Good night Neji" she said with a whisper closing her eyes.

After a good Ten minutes he let out a sigh walking back over to the bed coving her up with the blanket then ever so lightly kissed her forehead before sitting in the chair beside the bed "Good night Tenten sleep well" he said closing his eyes and falling asleep. Little did he know she opened one eye glancing at him with a smile.

"That's a good start Neji" she whispered closing her eyes once more this time falling a sleep for real,

**A.N --- I know it is a tad short then the last chapter but I was running out of Idea's that kept the characters in character lol so review please the next one will be longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N----- Hello everybody Gomen for this being a wee bit late I am very busy around this holiday ; thanks for everyone who reviewed and favorited and alerted it made me happy lol just to the particular person that said they'd die literally if I didn't update please don't lol I am working on it this is my present to you all. There is a setting change below**

Chapter 7 

The night air had become warm among the little clearing where the two tents had been set. The fire roared up flames dancing as five of the rookie nine set around it waiting on the other four tonight was like a small celebration just for them just celebrating the fact they where all here alive and together again.

Looking up Naruto scanned the area out of habit griping a kunai tightly in hand a moment before letting it fly at his target.

"Damn it you knuckle head its just Ino, Neji, Tenten and me," Shikamaru said stepping out of the darkness and into the firelight. "What a drag you troublesome idiot"

"Hehehe sorry Shikamaru" Naruto laughed taking his seat once more the others joining him. "Hey guys I brought RAMEN CUPS here pass em all around!"

Sakura could have fallen over at that instant but instead hit Naruto over the head hard "Is that all you ever think about"

"Give me a break Sakura!" Naruto whined at her "See the guys are enjoying it" he added giving Shikamaru a cup.

Shikamaru took the cup gladly he wasn't sure if he should really trust Naruto after all he just threw a kunai at his head but hey ramen was bound to taste better then the junk they ate while at war. Not really caring that much about it anymore, he begun to dig in to the food. That was until the hyper active ninja jerked his head to the side with enough force he started to choke on the ramen. "What the hell you idiot?"

" What happened to you Shikamaru?"

"What are you talking about moron I am fine although I am trying to enjoy some ramen what a drag"

"You have a huge bite mark on your neck you've been holding out on us!"

He paled leave it to Naruto to ask about the mark on his neck "It's not that big really"

"Who is the lucky girl huh" Naruto babbled on "Sakura? It better not be Hinata oh I know its got to be Tenten"

Shikamaru paled as did Ino while Naruto babbled on until he said Tenten's name then the blonde received a swift hit to his abdomen by Neji who was trying to keep his passive expression. "Leave my teammate out of your assumptions Naruto" he said calmly "Besides if you would look to Shikamaru's left you would notice Yamanaka is quite pale from you even mentioning that mark on him. Not that it wasn't clear to me who gave him that mark from the beginning"

"Huh what does Ino have to do with Shikamaru's hickey Neji?" Naruto said completely unfazed from that hit he received

"Because you fool Yamanaka gave him that hickey"

"And you know this before any of us why? He is my friend too you know" Naruto asked completely oblivious to the fact that he was being nosey.

"Because you idiot I heard Yamanaka yell this morning while out that she deflowered him not that its any of your business"

"Flowers what the hell does flowers have to do with any thing"

"That is when a red faced Ino lost it grabbing a hold of Naruto she went full on banshee on him "NOT FLOWERS HE SAID DEFLOWERED YOU DUMB ASS THAT MEANS I HAD SEX WITH SHIKAMARU!" she yelled at him dropping him to the ground with a thud before adding "You do know what sex is don't you or do I have to explain that too?"

Meanwhile during Ino's yelling the other's eyes turned on Shikamaru Choji dropped his chips and Shikamaru just sat there trying to drown out Ino's yelling. Naruto just sat there mouth open a moment before answering her "Yes I know what it is"

She just gave one final glare before taking her seat once more Shikamaru on the other hand looked at Neji "Thanks man you just made my life a bit more troublesome" he shrugged "Oh well I guess it could be worse I could have been like you and have **Very **vivid dreams about a certain brunet for the whole camp to hear yeah that would have been a lot more troublesome" He said pointing behind Neji a smirk his face.

Turning slowly around the Hyuuga blushed seeing Tenten with blankets in her arms, which she had gotten from the other tent as Ino, was ranting. "I knew it," she said barely above whisper blankets falling out of her hands she begun to fall to the side. Moving quickly Neji caught her with a frown "Tenten you alright?"

"Yeah just a bit dizzy is all Vivid dreams Neji Hyuuga what does he mean by vivid"

If it was even possible the Hyuuga turned a more violent shade of red then his cousin ever did "I rather not answer that in front of people"

It was then Shikamaru piped back up "But your not denying it?"

"No Nara I am not" Neji said gruffly never taking his eyes off the girl in his arms "You should sit up now Tenten"

"Right" she mumbled sitting up and throwing one of the blankets around her person "I just got out of the hospital I don't want to go back" she said with a grin.

"So are you all going to sit around and talk with us about Neji's dreams or Shikamaru and Ino's newly discovered sex lives or are we actually going to talk about something that is not gross" Choji replied still grimacing about the thought of his teammates being that close.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I am with Choji on this one" Kiba laughed "I mean not that the other options weren't fascinating I would rather keep my food in my stomach and not on the ground for the world to see"

"Alright a change of subject it is then er but what to its not like there is anything exciting to talk about or be dong I for one am not going to be suggesting any thing lame like showing each other our battle scars" Shino replied

"Hey I was just about to suggest that bug boy!" Naruto exclaimed

"Naruto grow up would you its not like the war was a bed of roses and our scars are just a participating gift you know people died" Sakura yelled at him.

"I seem to remember my bugs saving your ass Naruto so I wouldn't insult me lest you want their wrath to be unleashed upon you"

Listening to Shino calmly Naruto's gaping mouth shut quickly "No anything but that it isn't pretty what those things can do Shino"

"I thought that would make you shut up" he said pushing the bridge of his glasses back on his nose not that it had moved in the slightest.

"Well if you all are going to be rambling about nothing then I think I'll be the sane one and suggest bed" Neji spoke looking over to Shikamaru " Then again it looks as if those two already have the Idea of sleep" He added noticing Shikamaru's arm was warped around a sleeping Ino who had apparently finally decide to follow the Nara into randomly falling asleep on people "I bid goodnight to you all" Neji said standing up and walking in to one tent.

Standing as well Tenten draped her blanket over the sleeping pair before walking to the opponent tent and disappearing in leaving the others to their own devices.

**AN---- I know this is short I ment for it to be longer but I have been very busy today and my dog has gotten injured sorry all. I know this chap was not very exciting but the next will have more stuff in it I promise O-0 Read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN ---ok Laddies and Lasses here is my usual thank you with all the warm fuzziness the reviews and such bring to me. I have decided to give you another chapter today with the last one being so short and all I want to make up for it. For those of you wondering about my dog he had an accident with his paw on Christmas when I was writing the short chapter that is chapter 7. Enjoy the pace picks up a wee bit.**

**I want to say an extremely big sorry I had computer issues it is fixed now though.**

Chapter 8 

They hadn't even had breakfast let alone wake up. Snores from with in one tent could be heard from the blonde known as Naruto he was out in lala dreamland that was for sure. Our favorite Hyuuga standing hunched over him pillow in hand ready to stop that damn snoring that sounded like something from the deepest darkest pit of Hell. When another dreaded sound rang out it was a siren at first then it became accompanied by a very tired a pissed off sounding Hokage throwing open the tent taking in the scene before her she spoke "Hyuuga kill Naruto later you may need him for the now the prisoners escaped" She took a deep inhale then "Wake the others then get your lazy ass to the village" and with that she disappeared out of the tent only to be stopped by Tenten as she was trying to leave.

"Hokage-sama I want to help you need my help"

"Your orders are to stay hidden I don't need my best weapon ninja injured when she just been released from the hospital"

"But I"

"No What I have said is final" she said disappearing as Neji and the other boys emerged from the tent.

"Neji I want to fight I can handle it"

"No you have your orders follow them"

"But I want to help"

"If you want to help wake the girls then do as you were ordered"

Sighing Tenten stomped off to the other tent only to see the other girls awake "You heard?" she asked with a scowl.

"Yeah how could we not with siren and the Hokage's nagging voice. Sakura muttered watching Tenten grab her backpack that contained scrolls and weapons "You're not following orders are you?"

"Hell no I am going with you just a few minutes behind is all" Tenten said with a smirk "Go on get out of here I'll see you out there and don't tell Neji" she said with a laugh.

----Cut to mini fight scene ----

"Shadow possession jutsu" the long black shadow snaked its way to its many targets feet rendering them immobile. "Ino get over here and give me hand just don't stand there"

Ino just looked at him eyes full of vengeance a look neither he nor anyone else had ever seen on the blonde. "Sorry Shikamaru I have other plans"

"Ino what the hell are you talking about you damn troublesome woman?"

"I have to get him, they stopped me before but not this time this time I will kill him for taking my mother away"

"Then help me and we will go after the guy together"

"No I have to do this alone" and with that she disappeared into the crowd.

"Damn it Ino"

----With Neji----

It was too damn early in the morning for this. Already he was getting tired sweat rolling down his brow he'd have to thank Naruto later for the lack of sleep that was doing him oh so much good right now

He stared at his opponent a moment with a bored expression "Is that all you are going to do hit me with kunai" Neji asked truth be told his chakra was running low at the moment and he doubted he could do another roation at this rate.

"Wouldn't you like to know" the other ninja answered in the process of making cones of himself before charging full force at Neji throwing a suriken this time.

There was no way he could dodge this so instead he braced himself for the impact just as the weapon hit him in his left shoulder. Just as he was about to strike back a brunet blur landed in front of him a cynical look upon her face.

"No one touches this leaf ninja without going through me got that!" she shouted

"Tenten what the hell are you doing here?" Neji said calmly grabbing her wrist.

"Taking care of you what it look like" she said pulling her wrist out of his hold and grabbing a pair of weapons scrolls from her pack.

"I can handle this go back where your safe "He said pulling the shrunken out of his flesh.

"Really it doesn't look like it and why the hell are you stuck on me being safe I am a ninja too it's not really a safe job" she told him summoning a barge of weapons and launching them at the enemy ninja how the hell they could argue with a battle going on. She had no clue but their battle problems ceased when her weapons impaled the ninja.

"Tenten you need to get somewhere safe I need you safe" Neji said with a scowl.

"I am not going anywhere Neji" she said with a frown "Why?"

"Why what" he asked her perplexed a battle was raging on and she was asking questions.

"You said you needed me safe why?" She said taking out a bandage and pressing it to his wound "Come on Neji the others have this under control now I need to get a better look at this wound" she said pulling him off in the direction of her house.

Neji on the other hand had another idea an instead pulled her in the other direction. Once a safe distance from the fight he stood still. Looking at her "Because I…" he looked down at his feet.

"Because you what" she said undoing his shit tie in a swift motion "It's not that deep I think you'll be all right still you should have Sakura look at that later" she said wrapping the wound in the mean time.

"Because I care about you," he said with a light blush on his cheeks.

"As what, a teammate, comrade, or friend" she said with a questioning look.

"None of those" he said quietly

"Then what Neji because I have been getting mixed signals since you came back and I-"

He moved his hand to cup her cheek brushing his thumb lightly over it before tilting her head up and taking her lips with his.

----Cut to Naruto---

The smell of blood surrounded him lingering in the air. Their orders where to stop the prisoners for questioning later which was the original plan until the escape, but if they couldn't stop and capture them again the orders where to kill on sight. As of right now it looked like killing was going to be the only option.

The clink metal hitting metal was beginning to be endless for the knucklehead ninja so much that he didn't notice the ninja creep behind him to help the one that he was engaged with at the moment. When he did notice Naruto was hurdling through the air and smashing in to a near by tree.

Hinata who was fighting nearby with her teammates aimed one final hit this time to the heart of her opponent before leaving Shino, Kiba and Akamaru to their own devices before running off in Naruto's direction to aid him. She was half way to Naruto when the Boy pulled himself up the foxes chakra so red and visible a pissed off look in his now red eyes.

"Naruto!"She screamed out when she saw him walk towards his previous opponent and the one that threw him. The look in his eyes scared her as he looked to her.

"I am fine Hinata don't worry" he told her in a calm tone "It's these asses that have to worry"

It all happened so quick after his words him charging towards the two men. It was then the men he was charging at smiled a wicked smile a let out a high pitched laugh. "Who are you going to hurt boy? Your stupidity astounds me, you dint even realize I am a clone" the clone of the man smiled a wicked smile "If you have anything to say to that girl friend of yours you best say it now"

Hinata froze as the cold metal kunai was held against her throat and she was held in a firm grip "Naruto-kun" she whispered for the first time in years she was caught off guard.

Naruto looked over to Hinata in the enemy's hold. His blood boiled but he paled to that of a white bed sheet. "Hinata"

"Aw did I hit a nerve with the poor little leaf ninja here's a good lesson for you kid never have relationships with any one that could be used to another's avandtage"

It was Naruto's turn to laugh this time after he regained his composer "You know nothing. But you just made the worse mistake of your life and now you'll die for it"

In the blink of in eye He summoned his Shadow clones as a distraction while he substituted Hinata. "One more mess up like that boy and your girlfriend dies"

"Go ahead all you have is a log not sure if you can kill it anymore but hey why not give it a shot" Naruto's voice rang out from seemly thin air as the man looked down in his arms

"What they hell how did he" he muttered eyes wide "Where the hell are you boy!"

"Right here" Naruto whispered in the mans ear before hitting him with such a force his arm when through the guys abdomen killing him instantly. Removing his hand from its lodgings Naruto watched as the corpse fell to the ground with a thud "You deserved much worse for messing with her she is the most precious to me" with that said he returned to Hinata's side with a worried look "Are you alright Hinata?"

"Hinata's eyes traveled to the corpse on the ground then to Naruto "Yes are you?" she asked

"I am more worried about you right now"

"I am fine death is part of being a ninja right" she said with a weak smile.

---Cut to Ino----

One hit after another met the man's flesh "Not bad girly you're pretty good"

"I would say thank you but I am not in a thanking mood when it comes to you" she spat as she received another blow herself.

"Really well tell me what did I do to you beautiful?"

"You took my mother from me you son of a bitch!"

"Ah vengeance is it? Lets see you mother would be the cute little lady with flower in her hair wouldn't she …She had it easy you see I usually do much more to my victims however she was a bit to old for me if you know what I am saying"

"Don't you speak about her you have no right"

Shikamaru finally caught up with her but hid in the trees respecting her wishes to fight this one alone. He would only step in if she truly needed it for now he would just watch.

"Oh ever the loving daughter aren't you little girl?" he laughed "Tell me what is it you plan to do to me eh?"

"I –I am going to kill you by the time this fight is over your guts will be on the ground before me and your blood with be upon my hands" she declared "You will be screaming for mercy by the time I do kill you"

"Really well isn't that interesting care to prove it little girl?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

"Be careful Ino" Shikamaru thought.

-----Cut to Sakura and the main battle ground-----

Sakura stepped out on to the battlefield Sasuke in tow guarding her the main battle was over all that was left now was to heal the wounded leaf ninja and wait for Shikamaru to come back with Ino hopefully with her alive. But Sakura knew Shikamaru would never let her die especially after what they all had discovered about the two last night.

Sasuke groaned he had been stuck in Sakura's charge since he had returned with the others to the village not that he really minded her company its just that Tsunade had placed him under house arrest basically with restraints on how much chakra he could use for the time being that's what bugged him Tsunade said it was to insure he would not pull another stunt like running off with the sound again. Not that She didn't have a good reason to go to such lengths but it was really bugging him that he was limited to a certain amount of chakra.

"Sasuke could you give me a hand with this one please"

Yeah I am coming," he said making his way to her side.

**AN---- ok all there is your chapter eight read and review and don't worry Ino is going to be fine and so is Shikamaru lol with my computer fixed now my updates will be getting closer together from now on unless something pops up again –sighs- I hope not but anyway review I love the reviews **


	9. Chapter 9

AN sorry it has taken so long for an update. Life has been hectic with 2 little ones and a constantly sick father in law all that combined with writer's block.

**The story itself will be redone in a way, will be better formatted from here on will redo the others later.**

It had been two weeks since the prison break out the village was looking remarkably well new roofs had been done the Hyuuga home was rebuilt. Everything was really shaping up. Everything but one thing one person to be exact Ino. Since the fight she had been really had to pin down even with her throwing herself into restoring the flower shop. It seemed every time Shikamaru went to see her it was the same story from her father or anyone else he had just missed her.

Today was no different he had missed her again and so he was making his rounds around the village once more in search as he did everyday. Yes that was the routine he would try the usual spots the usual people and never there was anything other then the I have not seen her speech. So it was nothing new when he approached Choji hands lazily in his pockets.

"Hey Choji" He said in the usual tone, which was low like, when he insisted everything was a drag. "Have you seen her?" he asked as he always did even right down to the stretching on the spot hands escaping the confines of the pockets and reaching upward to the cloudy sky he so often would stare at.

"No Shikamaru" Came the reply "You try the shop?" Choji asked while reaching for a bag of chips and opening them popped one in his mouth.

"Yeah man the shop, Sakura's the hospital, even checked the Hokage's and nothing" he sighed don't know maybe I am over thinking it the damn woman that she is but it feels like she is avoiding me but that is not Ino she never runs from anything"

"Shikamaru Ino is a big girl I know she is like your girlfriend now and that is all fine but she has been through a lot" another chip is eaten "I mean she killed the man that killed her mother after the break out and lets not forget your er deflowerment by her face it she has a lot to think about man" He tosses the bag away reaching for another not really noticing he had finished it that quick "I don't know girls man especially Ino with how she thinks just find her after a bit and hold her hand or something"

"Yeah well it's a drag but I am off gotta get back to the house man see you around" Shikamaru said with a wave of his hand as he turned around and began the track back to his home. All the while thinking of the pep talk Choji had given him. Choji of all people giving love advice who new the big guy had that in him usually all he did was eat chips, hang out with him and the other guys, Shikamaru didn't even know if his best friend even had a romantic interest because if he had; he had never told him. With a sigh Shikamaru made a mental note to find out next time he saw him after all it seemed like a thing he should find out. Maybe he could help his friend out and give him a nudge in the right direction after all he owed him that much he not only saved his ass many a time over the three years but he was a big help when Shikamaru needed a venting session.

As he continued to walk he let his brain wonder about all the other almost instant couples that have sprung up since they all made their way home their was Sakura and Sasuke kind of the guy had kissed her once on the day of their homecoming then the was Neji with him almost uncharacteristically fretting over Tenten. He wondered how that relationship was going was it moving along or was it like Hinata and Naruto still in denial?

More importantly why the hell was he thinking about the others would be relationships when he was having trouble even finding the person he was in a relationship with? There was not point in it was there? He thought not no he was just supposed to be on his way home so he could go up to his room and think about his relationship with the girl who was his friend teammate lover. Who pissed him off to no end making him look for her and worry? Yes that was there too.

Making his way to his front door he pulled it open kicking off his shoes he placed them by the door slipping into his house slippers not even bothering looking up. "Hey dad no luck again I swear that woman is the most troublesome I have ever met it is a drag she is worse then-----" he trailed off as he had no choice at the shrill voice that cut him off would not let him.

"IAM WORSE THEN WHAT NARA SHIKAMARU!" Inos voice was high in pitch as she stood jumping up from her seat next to his parents hands on her hips a deadly glare in her eyes as she looked at the man in front of her like he was something to eat and not in the way a man would like to be eaten by a woman.

Shikamaru brought his gaze up finally bored expression on his face save for a smirk at the yelling he was receiving from the blonde. His eyes drank her in he did not realize or did not care that she was pissed and not just annoyed he was used to this. After a moment his eyes darted to his parents form sitting quietly His mother had a raised brow with the same expectant look in Ino had plastered on her face. His father he noted as he looked that way was slumped over with his head in his hands. "Dad?"

Shikaku looked up with a you just had to walk in like that look it was if his son had sunk the house in to the lowest realm of hell pissing off Inochi's daughter like that was like standing in front of a rattle snake while poking it with a stick and saying bite me now suicide simple suicide only he had a feeling Yamanaka Ino was not going to be as merciful as the rattle snake would no she was going to be slow in his sons death "Do not look at me Shikamaru I can not save you you started this mess finish it" he told him in a low bored drawl.

"Well Shikamaru I am waiting answer me worse then what" Ino said with a stern look which was promptly followed by a roll of the younger and older Nara's eyes and a muttered what a drag.


End file.
